1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounts for switches and locks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounting units for mounting electrical switches and the like on doors or walls generally employ several different custom shaped components. The assembly of such mounts may be time consuming and inconvenient and as such, it is desirable to have a more compact mounting assembly system which uses a minimum number of components of simple and inexpensive design and which are adaptable to several mounting schemes.